


After the Twin Suns Set

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Coping, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, defiling Obi-Wan's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke should be practicing meditation or building his new lightsaber, but Leia has been having nightmares, and he'd do anything to help Leia.





	After the Twin Suns Set

**Author's Note:**

> While heavily inspired by Shadows of the Empire, knowledge of that novel is not required. This fic also functions as a between ESB and ROTJ story.

Luke leaned over the clandestine workstation in Old Ben’s former home. He’d had no inkling the subterranean workshop existed on his first visit, though it seemed that was all part of the plan. He hadn’t been ready for the wealth of information stored here on his first visit.

He’d stopped reading Ben’s journal some time ago; now he contemplated it. He ran his hands over the open pages, half-looking for something hidden within, half-testing the integrity of his prosthetic hand. He sensed something here, in the Force, but Obi-Wan hadn't reached out to him the way he had on Dagobah. 

His body tensed well before he heard the soft padding of movement upstairs. He’d known Leia hadn’t settled in, but he was doing his best to keep her out of his thoughts. Trying and failing. Not for the first time, he wished they’d lodged in town with Chewie and Lando. 

“Luke?” 

A shiver ran through him. The way his name fell from her lips, the hint of need there, chased all thoughts of secret Jedi texts from his mind. He’d left Leia upstairs hoping she might get some rest. He’d planned to study Ben’s lightsaber schematics or keep watch--or do anything but think about her. About what they’d done. 

He didn't turn from the journal, didn't move, didn't breathe. He could hear her moving. Sense her. He was too aware of her. 

Her hands fell on his bare shoulders, and his breath hitched at her warmth and the smoothness of her sleep dress against his back.

“Please come to bed.” There was a hint of a question in her voice, but underneath it sounded like an order. She rested her cheek on his head, kneading at his shoulders. 

“Leia…” he meant to protest, but it died in his throat. All he could concentrate on was her body pressed against him. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and hold her, but if he thought outside of this moment, this microcosm of perfection. If he thought of Han… 

“I can't,” he managed. 

Leia’s fingers ghosted down over his chest; his flesh tingled in their wake. 

“Please?” she asked against his ear, causing him to tremble. She knew what she was doing to him, how hard she made him. She knew he wanted her, that knowing what he’d been missing only made him want her more. 

“I can’t do this to Han.” 

She tensed for a moment, then traced his collarbone. 

“You’re not doing anything to Han.” Her words were cool, measured, and he wondered which of them she was trying to convince. “You’re helping me.” 

That's all he’d ever wanted to do. His weakness and his strength. He knew he should feel taken advantage of, used even, but he felt concern for her. A need to protect her, to please her.

He sighed. 

“I can't be alone right now. If I close my eyes, I…” She choked on the thought, but she didn't need to finish. She hadn’t detailed the carbon-freezing chamber encounter to him, but the others had offered their accounts.

His own, very different, memories of the chamber welled up around him. His failure to rescue them. The duel with Vader. Vader’s words… Vader’s lies? He could have prevented this if only--No. He could meditate on what he’d lost on Bespin later. Leia came first. 

He leaned back, into her touch. “Alright.” 

She kissed him on the mouth, gratitude radiating off of her, and took his hand, leading him back upstairs. 

Leia slipped back into the modest bed, watching him intently. 

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, a part of him resisting the knowledge that he would give in. He scanned the room for what felt like the first time since they'd arrived. Nothing had changed since he’d last been here.

“What is it?” Leia’s arms wound around him, and she pressed her lips to his neck. 

He shook his head, allowing a subdued laugh, “It’s...well, it’s nothing. Just remembering.” 

The rise and fall of her chest paused, and her hold on him loosened. “Ben?” 

Luke smiled, looking over his shoulder at her. “You.” 

“Me?” She seemed amused by this, settling back against him. 

“I was sitting right here.” Luke inhaled, the memory tangible as if he could slip back into it if he tried hard enough. “When Artoo showed us your message. He wouldn't show me, tried to convince me the glimpse I’d caught of you was a malfunction. I suppose I can't blame him.” 

Leia was quiet, tracing patterns along his collarbone. She alternated between the pads of her fingers and the edges of her nails. “I sent for General Kenobi, I didn't know I’d get a farm boy too.”

Luke untangled himself and turned to face her. His breath caught at the sight: her rumpled sleep dress, the loose braid over her shoulder, the way her lips parted when she met his gaze. He took her face in both hands and kissed her forehead.

“I knew I had to help you. I had to meet you.” He cringed, afraid that she might see what he had left unspoken. _I had to meet you because I fell in love with you when I saw that message._

She smiled, canting her head in invitation. Expectation. His body buzzed with anticipation, and he brushed a thumb over her lips, thrilled by the way her eyes fell shut.

“Please.” Her whisper destroyed what remained of his restraint. He would do whatever she needed. He’d known this for some time now, though he’d never dared to imagine she would need this from him.

They came together like there was nothing else in the galaxy, no purpose for their existence other than this moment. No Rebellion. No Empire. No Jedi.

He nibbled at her lips, the way she’d shown him, pleased with the whimper it tore from her throat. She wound her fingers into his hair, gripping, guiding him down to kiss and nip at her neck.

“Luke,” she urged, breathless, raising her hips and rolling them against his. It felt better than it had any right to, even through their night clothes.

Luke allowed himself to wonder if she was always this eager. Was this her desperation for a distraction, or was this level of appetite normal for her? When he’d imagined being with her, which he tried his best not to do, he’d pictured a slow mutual exploration. But Leia didn’t want his reverence.

He paused his torture of her sensitive flesh to admire his handiwork; her fair skin marked at the barest use of teeth or suction. His chest tightened even as he delighted in the thought that she might not be able to hide this trail of marks.

Leia wriggled against him with a deeper determination, and this time he could not ignore the jolt of pleasure that shot through him.

He slipped a hand between them, pushed up the hem of her gown, and ghosted his fingers between her legs. She mumbled something sweetly incoherent, arching into his touch. When he didn't rush to give her more, he could sense the impatience bubbling in her. She responded by tightening her fingers in his hair, twisting. His breath hitched at the discomfort even as his cock twitched in response.

He slid two fingers along her folds, a groan escaping him at her overwhelming slickness. She was swollen and sensitive from earlier, hips jumping from even the slightest of touches.

“Too much?”

“No.” She shook her head, tugging at his hair again and raising herself to meet his teasing fingers.

He wouldn’t have guessed that he’d like having his hair pulled--though he suspected he would like anything she did to him--but every time Leia did it he had a hazy moment where he had trouble thinking past his own pleasure. He wanted to focus on her, needed to, so he pushed her hand away and returned his mouth to the column of her throat and sliding his fingers inside her.

A lewd moan poured from her, and she spread her legs wider. She took his head in both hands, pulling him in for a fevered kiss. “I need you. I need more."

His heart raced. Leia needing him for anything, even if temporarily, was intoxicating. He struggled to focus, curling the fingers inside of her and using his thumb to circle the spot that would undo her.

She shuddered and gasped beneath him, nails digging into his scalp and shoulder. “You’re wicked,” she huffed, meeting his gaze before her eyes slid shut.

“Should I stop?”

“Don’t you dare.” She flung both arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could with his arm between them, rocking against his hand eagerly. She whimpered into his shoulder, body tensing as she pulsed around his fingers.

Luke pulled back when her hold on him loosened. He slid his hand from between her legs and took in the sight of her, flushed and gasping for air. He had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her how beautiful she was.

Leia found his gaze and chuckled. She trailed her hands over him, over his biceps, his neck, down his chest.

“Are you laughing at me?” He tried to sound incredulous, pushing aside the brief stab of hurt.

Her eyes were warm and predatory all at once. “You look so satisfied, but we’ve barely started.” She smiled, dragging a nail over one of his nipples, then the other. The sensation went straight to his cock.

He leaned back over her, nipping at her kiss-swollen lips and lining up their hips. He pressed his hardness against her, sleep pants still between them, and they both let out low moans, almost in unison. Leia moved her hands between them, he could feel her fumble for a moment with the drawstring of his pants, and then her hands were on him and nothing else mattered.

“Get those off,” she demanded with a teasing stroke. He shed the pants in record time and held his breath as he spread her legs and settled himself against her entrance. He inhaled raggedly, pressing forward with all the self-control he could muster. He was unprepared for how easily he sank into her, how completely. They fit together so perfectly. In that instant he knew they were meant for each other. Nothing else mattered.

Leia reached for him with both hands, fingertips trailing over his chest as she dug her heels into the back of his thighs. He found her eyes; they were warm, needful. She watched him back, pupils blown. “You with me?” 

“Always.” The word tumbled out well before he could choose a response.

She traced a line from his sternum to his navel, firmly gripping at his thigh with her other hand. She tilted her hips forward, which somehow settled him deeper within her. “Don’t be so gentle this time.”

Luke puffed out a breath, not certain how those words alone didn’t undo him. He withdrew shakily, sinking back into her. He had to shut out her heated, hungry gaze; it was too stimulating. He closed his eyes, letting his hands roam as he picked up the pace. They trailed up her legs to where their bodies were joined, pushing her gown further up, fingers skimming over her stomach and ribs, and continuing until he found a firm nipple to tease.

She moaned, squeezing at both his thighs more desperately, arching her hips against him. Somehow she felt wetter. Was that possible?

“More.”

He bit back a groan, opening his eyes. “More what? Tell me what you need.”

She shuddered underneath him, rolling her hips and pressing into him with her heels. He wondered if he would have bruises.

“Everything. Keep going.” She took his hand, guiding it to where they were joined. “Touch me.” She was direct, bold. His thumb found the spot she needed, circling experimentally as he worked to maintain his pace. She jumped under his touch, rocking into it, her muscles gripping at him mercilessly. It was just this side of too much.

“Just like that,” she purred, nails digging into him. Her breathing hitched, she was close. He could feel it in the way she reacted to his touch, and he could almost sense it. It seemed the more time they spent together, the more he could glean from her through the Force.

“Kriff, you feel good.” She arched into his circling, meeting his thrusts with increasing erraticness. She spasmed and shuddered around him with the onset of her orgasm.

Luke thrust once more before moving to lean over her. He captured her mouth and hurried his pace, chasing both of their releases. Leia tumbled over the edge first, shout muffled by his mouth pressed hard against hers. She held them together almost desperately, arms and legs wrapped tight around him, anchoring him there, with her, as he came.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, sated and spent. He moved away when keeping his weight off of her became too uncomfortable, and she reluctantly untangled herself from him. She radiated a calm contentment. The feeling was so palpable and so strong that he had trouble pushing away his sleepiness.

Luke grabbed his pants and excused himself to the ‘fresher. He did a quick clean up, mindful not to use too much water. He caught sight of his reflection: flushed and looking far too pleased given the circumstances. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He considered heading back down to the workshop to distance himself from her, from what had just happened. If he could get through the section on creating lightsaber crystals--But Leia was still awake. She needed comfort, certainty. He could provide those things, at least for now.

When he rejoined Leia, she was smoothing her sleep dress, panties back in place, and hair twisted into a loose bun.

She slid under the roughspun blanket, reaching for him to join her. He took her hand without hesitation, stretching out next to her, arm sliding around her waist and nose pressed into her hair. She smelled of sweat, sand, and sex.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He said nothing, fingers trailing over her hair. It took everything he had to keep the words he wanted to say from tumbling out. She knew. She had to know--he was terrible at hiding his feelings for her--from the moment they’d met. But somehow saying it out loud now would be a step too far. It would complicate things too much.

He cleared his throat. “Better?”

She rolled over in his grasp, breath tickling his chest. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, struggling to swallow the growing lump in his throat. “You won’t have to find that out anytime soon.”

She snuggled up against him as close as she could manage, finally ready to settle in for the evening. “If I--If it seems like I start to...to dream…” She left the rest unsaid. If she said the word nightmare, they would have to acknowledge that it wasn’t truly a nightmare: it was their reality. Han was gone, and they hadn’t pinpointed his location yet.

“I’ll wake you,” he promised, arm tightening around her.

He listened to her breathing slow, stroking her hair all the while.

In the morning, he’d broach the subject of alternate boarding options with the entire group. If he was going to be of any use to anyone, he needed to focus on his training. He was still without a lightsaber. Even with Ben’s schematics building another would take time. It would require focus.

He didn’t imagine Leia would like it, but...things would be less complicated that way.

**Author's Note:**

> My infinite gratitude to ashes0909, FestiveFerret, theoneIdonthateasmuchasothers, Caudipteryx, and a Google Docs Annonymous Animal for beta reading, grammar checks, and moral support.


End file.
